When You're Gone
by Swandie
Summary: Kisah Aerith yang ditinggal pergi Zack dalam perang, apakah Zack bisa kembali lagi?    Terinspirasi dari salah satu adegan di video klip Avril Lavigne-When You're Gone     Warning : AU.
1. Chapter 1

WHEN YOU'RE GONE

_Awalnya semua terasa begitu indah bagi kita berdua._

_Tetapi, kenapa hari itu harus tiba?_

Awal-awal aku hanya menjalani kehidupanku sebagai seorang ibu rumah tangga yang normal. Memasak dan bersih-bersih adalah rutinitasku sehari-hari yang tentu saja tidak bisa kuelakkan, tetapi aku sama sekali tidak mengeluh, malah tak akan kubiarkan diri dan hatiku mengeluh, karena aku melakukan semua ini demi pria yang kucintai. Zack Fair, itulah namanya, berumur 23 tahun, rambutnya panjang berwarna hitam meski tidak sampai pundak(dan jabrik), lebih tinggi berbelas sentimeter dariku, kulitnya sedikit terbakar matahari, matanya berwarna biru laut, tubuhnya berotot, dan ada bekas luka berupa huruf X di wajahnya. Sementara aku, namaku Aerith Gainsborough, umur 22 tahun, memiliki rambut berwarna cokelat panjang yang dikepang dengan pita berwarna pink, hobi menanam bunga, memiliki mata berwarna hijau, dan memiliki kulit putih yang agak pucat, soal sikap ... bisa dibilang aku itu pendiam, aku mulai ceria semenjak Zack mendekatiku.

Menjadi istri Zack adalah sebuah kebahagiaan tersendiri bagiku, dan semua itu karena dia selalu punya cara untuk menghiburku di saat aku sedih dan senang. Caranya dia bercanda denganku, memelukku, menciumku, rasanya kau tidak akan menemukan lelaki lain yang sama sepertinya, karena dia memang hanya ada satu, dan kini dia pun milikku dan aku pun menjadi miliknya. Aku sungguh bahagia, sangat dan sangat bahagia, rasanya menjalani hidup dengannya setiap hari bagaikan mengisi bensin ke mesin tubuhku tanpa batas, dan aku yakin, aku takkan pernah khawatir akan hari esok selama dia selalu ada di sampingku. Namun, tiba-tiba saja aku merasa kalau aku harus membuang pikiran itu jauh-jauh, semenjak surat itu datang ke kotak pos rumahku dan ketika Zack membaca isinya, aku sama sekali tak bisa menahan diriku untuk menangis di dadanya yang bidang dan tegap. Ya, kini dia harus pergi, pergi untuk waktu yang lama.

Tanggal 9 September tahun sekian, terjadi perang antara Midgar dengan Junon yang saat itu didukung oleh Shinra, semua pria dewasa harus ikut serta menjadi tentara, TANPA kecuali. Perang itu terjadi karena kala itu Junon bersama dengan Shinra berencana untuk menguasai Midgar, tetapi aku sama sekali tidak peduli dengan alasan di balik perang itu, dan lagi air mataku tumpah juga bukan karena itu, yang membuatnya hatiku hancur hanyalah satu alasan, yaitu kepergian Zack. Pagi itu, adalah pagi yang sangat berat baik bagi Zack mau pun bagiku, karena pada saat itu lah Zack harus pergi ke medan perang, mengenakan seragam berwarna hijau nya, kami berdua berjalan menuju ke arah pintu dengan langkah yang dibuat dengan sangat lamban.

"Aerith ... aku," Zack membalikkan tubuhnya, menghadapku.

Aku tahu dia mau berbicara sesuatu tapi aku tidak menjawab.

"Katakanlah sesuatu Aerith."

Aku tetap tak mengatakan apa-apa, tetapi aku tahu kalau mataku mulai berair.

"Aerith."

Zack kembali berjalan ke arahku, kedua tangannya langsung memelukku dengan sangat erat. Aku meletakkan wajahku di pundaknya, dan air mataku rasanya tak bisa kutahan lagi, kenapa dia harus pergi? Padahal belum genap 7 bulan kami menikah, tetapi tiba-tiba saja dia harus dipisahkan dengan paksa dariku. Aku membalas pelukannya, dan kemudian aku mengangkat wajahku untuk bisa melihat wajahnya.

"Bagaimana mungkin ... aku ... bisa berkata apa-apa?" tanyaku sambil menangis.

"Jangan menangis Aerith."

"Tak mungkin aku tidak menangis Zack! Kau tiba-tiba pergi, dan lagi, dan lagi—"

"Aku tahu, aku mengerti perasaanmu."

"Kalau begitu jangan pergi Zack, jangan meninggalkanku."

"Kau tahu kalau itu tidak bisa kulakukan Aerith."

Aku terdiam dan menunduk, tetapi jari telunjuk kanan Zack kembali mengangkat wajahku.

"Aku pasti akan pulang."

"Kapan?"

"Aku tak tahu, tetapi aku pasti akan pulang," tangan Zack kini berpindah ke pipiku, bibirnya menunjukkan senyum yang sangat kusukai dari dulu, "lagipula, aku masih ingin melihat wajahmu."

"Zack."

"Dan lagi," kali ini tangannya berpindah lagi, berhenti di perutku, "aku ingin melihat wajah anak kita nanti."

Aku memalingkan wajahku ke perutku yang membuncit, dan seperti yang Zack bilang tadi, aku memang sedang mengandung lima bulan.

"Karena itu, aku pergi dulu ya."

Aku mengangguk, dan setelah itu aku membukakan pintu untuk Zack. Rasanya aku masih tidak rela kalau dia pergi, tetapi mau bagaimana lagi? Kalau aku terus merengek memintanya tinggal, yang ada malah aku jadi membuatnya khawatir. Aku menoleh ke arah luar halaman rumah, dan mendapati sebuah bus berukuran besar sudah menunggu di luar sana, kutebak itu pasti bus khusus untuk mengangkut para tentara, karena aku bisa melihat bayangan pria-pria bertopi meskipun kacanya gelap.

"Hati-hati Zack," kataku.

"Aku tahu," Zack mendekatkan wajahnya dan mencium bibirku, aku membalas ciumannya meski tak lama kemudian Zack menarik wajahnya kembali.

"Aku akan sering mengirimimu SMS, kalau bisamungkin aku akan menelponmu."

Zack tersenyum, "aku akan senang menerimanya, tapi maaf kalau aku tidak bisa membalas SMS dan menjawab teleponmu."

"Iya, jangan khawatir, aku mengerti."

"Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku juga mencintaimu."

Zack memakai topinya, dan setelah itu dia membalikkan badannya dan berjalan menuju ke arah bus. Aku hanya bisa menatap kepergiannya dengan sedih, dan mulai hari ini, aku harus tinggal di rumah sendirian tanpa ditemani sosoknya lagi. Aku harus tidur sendiri, sarapan sendiri, merawat kebun sendiri, mencuci piring sendiri, dan tentu saja, aku harus mengamati perkembangan kehamilanku ini sendirian selama Zack pergi.

"Semoga kau bisa pulang Zack," harapku, dan setelah itu aku melambaikan tanganku padanya, sambil berharap semoga dia bisa memenuhi janjinya tadi padaku.

...

Awalnya aku lumayan bisa beradaptasi dengan situasi kesendirianku ini, tetapi sepertinya lama kelamaan aku tidak bisa. Sudah 3 minggu sejak Zack pergi, dan setiap kali aku menonton berita di TV untuk mengetahui perkembangan mengenai perang, hatiku serasa hancur, apalagi ketika membaca kalimat 'Perang telah memakan korban tentara sebanyak ratusan jiwa'. Hatiku jadi takut-takut, dan sangat takut, sembari cemas apakah Zack selamat atau tidak, apalagi Zack tak pernah membalas SMS dan menjawab teleponku semenjak seminggu yang lalu, dia hanya sempat menjawabnya pada saat minggu-minggu pertama saja. Aku mengambil kembali _handphone_ milikku, dan aku langsung membuka menu inbox, untuk melihat kembali beberapa SMS yang sempat dibalas oleh Zack.

* * *

><p><em>To : Zack<em>

_Text :_

_Zack, kau baik-baik saja disana?_

* * *

><p><em>From : Zack<em>

_Text :_

_Aku baik-baik saja, kau sudah makan? Jangan lupa untuk jaga dirimu._

* * *

><p><em>To: Zack<em>

_Text : _

_Aku sudah makan, kau juga jaga dirimu._

Setelah itu aku melihat SMS berikutnya, yang berselang 2 hari dengan SMS yang sebelumnya.

_To : Zack_

_Text :_

_Kau sedang apa? Kenapa kemarin kau tidak membalas SMS ku?_

* * *

><p><em>From : Zack<em>

_Text :_

_Maaf Aerith, tadi ada serangan mendadak, meski sekarang sudah kuatasi._

* * *

><p><em>To : Zack<em>

_Text :_

_Serangan mendadak? Kau tak apa-apa?_

* * *

><p><em>From : Zack<em>

_Text :_

_Ha ha ha, tenang saja Aerith, aku tak apa-apa, buktinya aku masih bisa membalas SMS mu kan?_

* * *

><p><em>To : Zack<em>

_Text :_

_Tak kusangka kau masih bisa bercanda di saat begini Zack, tapi syukurlah kalau kau tak apa-apa._

* * *

><p>Kemudian aku melihat lagi SMS yang berikutnya, kali ini yang terakhir, yang berselang seminggu setelahnya.<p>

_To : Zack_

_Text :_

_Zack, kenapa kau jadi semakin jarang membalas SMS ku? Aku kangen kamu, Zack._

* * *

><p><em>From : Zack<em>

_Text :_

_Maafkan aku, suasana di sini semakin membahayakan, yang terluka juga makin bertambah, jadinya aku harus turun tangan. Aku juga kangen kamu, Aerith. Lama sekali aku tak melihat wajahmu._

* * *

><p><em>To : Zack<em>

_Text :_

_Zack, aku juga sama. Kuharap aku bisa cepat-cepat bertemu denganmu nanti._

Tak ada lagi SMS darinya selain yang tadi, memasuki minggu kedua dan ketiga, dia sudah tidak membalas SMS ku, entah apa yang terjadi padanya, apakah sangat genting atau gawat, rasanya aku takkan bisa tahu sebelum Zack memberitahunya padaku. Aku mengganti dan melihat semua channel TV, dan semuanya menayangkan mengenai Junon yang mulai menekan Midgar karena kekuatannya didukung oleh Shinra, mengancam Midgar yang bertarung murni dengan kekuatannya sendiri. Berita hari ini sungguh membosankan dan nyaris tidak membantuku sama sekali, karena bukan keadaan Midgar dan Junonlah yang sebenarnya paling ingin kuketahui, yang paling ingin kuketahui adalah ... Zack. Apakah dia baik-baik saja? Apakah dia terluka? Aku benar-benar ingin sekali tahu.

"Zack."

Menjalani hari-hari di rumah ini tanpa Zack bagaikan masakan tanpa bumbu, rasanya tidak lengkap dan jadi terasa hambar, Zack yang biasanya setiap pagi selalu memelukku dan menciumku tidak ada di sini, padahal ciuman dan pelukan darinya itu bagaikan tambahan energi untukku. Meski sudah tiga minggu dia pergi, tetapi entah kenapa aku sering mengira dia masih ada disini, setiap pagi aku sering membuatkannya kopi susu kesukaannya, malamnya pun tanpa sadar aku membuat makan malam untuk jatahnya, meski akhirnya makanan itu kusimpan juga di dalam kulkas untuk dimakan lagi keesokan harinya.

Aku melihat jam dinding yang ada di kanan atas ruangan, dan ternyata jarum pendek sudah menunjuk ke angka 10, tanda kalau aku sudah duduk di depan TV selama belasan jam hanya untuk menonton berita. Sayangnya menonton berita terus juga tidak ada gunanya sama sekali, yang ada malah mataku menjadi sakit karena aku membuatnya selalu terjaga tanpa istirahat, parahnya lagi aku juga hampir lupa makan, kalau saja aku tidak ingat ada anak di dalam rahimku, aku pasti tidak akan makan.

Mulutku tiba-tiba saja menguap selebar tiga jari, secara tidak langsung itu merupakan tanda kalau aku sudah mengantuk. Lagipula seharusnya aku tidak heran, semenjak perang ini di deklarasikan, aku selalu tidur antara jam 10-11 malam dan bangun antara jam 3-5 pagi, bisa dibilang hampir setiap hari aku yah... kurang tidur, kalau Zack tahu aku selalu kurang tidur seperti ini pasti dia akan mengomel dan menggendongku dengan paksa ke kamar, tetapi sayangnya fakta sangat kejam, karena sekarang dia tidak ada disini. Dengan langkah yang berat, aku bangun dari sofa dan berjalan menaiki tangga untuk menuju ke kamar, aku harap aku bisa tidur dengan nyenyak malam ini, aku sudah khawatir setengah mati mengenai kabar Zack, setidaknya kuharap tubuhku bisa memahamiku dan bisa istirahat dengan tenang.

...

"Aerith!"

Pagi ternyata sudah tiba, dan aku sungguh kaget ketika mendengar teriakan itu, aku mengenali suara itu, itu adalah suara Tifa Lockheart, tetangga sebelahku. Aku buru-buru mengepang rambutku kembali sambil berteriak 'sebentar' lewat jendela kamar, dan setelah itu barulah aku turun ke lantai satu dengan berhati-hati, sambil memperhatikan perutku. Aku baru berhasil sampai ke lantai satu 5 menit kemudian, saat pintu depan kubuka, ekspresi Tifa terlihat sangat panik.

"Ada apa Tifa? Kok pagi sekali?" tanyaku.

"Aerith! Tadi baru saja aku menerima telepon dari Cloud!"

"Dari Cloud?"

"Iya! Dan-dan dia bilang-"

"Dia bilang apa?"

"Dia bilang Zack menghilang saat misi!"

Mataku langsung melebar,"apa ! ?"

"Dia bilang, dia bilang Zack menghilang saat mereka ditugaskan menuju ke Nibelheim! Katanya saat mereka pergi ke reaktor di sana, mereka dikepung oleh tentara Junon! Mereka semua langsung lari, tetapi sepertinya Zack terpisah."

Aku tak tahu apalagi yang terjadi setelah itu, karena mendadak semuanya terasa gelap, dan aku tahu-kalau aku pingsan.


	2. Chapter 2

_Segalanya terasa gelap bagiku._

_Dia telah pergi, pergi meninggalkanku selamanya._

_Meninggalkanku disini, sendirian di rumah ini._

_Zack ..._

_Kenapa kau langgar janjimu?_

...

Kegelapan masih menyelimuti mataku sampai saat ini, kegelapan yang begitu pekat, lebih pekat dari gelapnya langit malam, kegelapan yang sebenarnya dari dulu kubenci dan kutakuti, karena ketika aku dikelilingi oleh kegelapan, aku merasa sangat lemah dan tidak berdaya, mungkin lebih seperti ... ditelan. Tetapi entah kenapa, aku justru ingin sekali berlama-lama disini sekarang, berada di sini sambil terus melayang tanpa arah dan tujuan yang jelas, dan juga, mengakhiri hidupku disini. Untuk apa juga aku hidup? Untuk apa juga aku hidup di dunia ini? Tanpa Zack, tanpa pahlawanku, tanpa orang yang sangat berarti dalam hidupku, tanpa ... tanpa orang yang sangat kucintai sepenuh hatiku, untuk apa aku hidup jika dia tidak di sisiku? Padahal, dialah alasanku untuk terus bertahan hidup meskipun aku sendirian. Sekarang, dia sudah tidak ada, dia sudah hilang, dia tak ada lagi di sisiku dan tak akan kembali lagi, dan bersamaan dengan itu, alasanku untuk tetap hidup lenyap sudah. Aku harap, dengan terus dikuasai kegelapan, aku akan bisa menyusulnya nanti.

Di saat aku terus membiarkan diriku terus melayang di dalam kegelapan yang pekat ini, tiba-tiba saja aku merasakan ada sesuatu yang hangat yang mendekatiku, dan setelah itu, kehangatan itu langsung menyebar mengelilingi tubuhku, seolah-olah tidak ingin membiarkanku kedinginan sendirian disini. Aku pelan-pelan membuka mataku yang terpejam, dan ketika aku melihat sumber kehangatan itu, mataku sungguh melebar, ternyata yang membuatku lebih hangat itu adalah ... Zack?

"Zack?"

Sosok Zack terlihat tersenyum ke arahku, dan kedua tangannya yang besar terus memelukku. Astaga, apa yang dia lakukan disini? Kenapa dia bisa datang ke alam bawah sadarku? Kenapa di saat aku ingin mati, dia malah tiba-tiba muncul dan bertindak seolah ingin menyelamatkanku?

"Aerith."

Tangan kanan Zack berpindah ke pipiku, memberikan rasa hangat ke pipiku yang mendingin.

"Kenapa kau ada disini Zack?"

"Aku datang karena kau yang memanggilku, Aerith."

Aku menatapnya heran, "maksudmu?"

"Aku datang karena-karena kau benar-benar putus asa saat ini, Aerith."

Aku menundukkan kepalaku, "bagaimana tidak, Zack? Kau menghilang dalam perang, dan lagi-"

"Aku akan menepati janjiku," kata Zack sambil menyela ucapanku.

"Tapi kau kan-"

"Aku pasti akan pulang Aerith, hanya saja waktunya memang belum pas."

Air mataku keluar, dan setelah itu aku meletakkan kepalaku di pundaknya.

"Aku akan pulang," tangan Zack memeluk kepalaku, "dan aku akan melihatmu dan anak kita, pasti."

"Kau benar-benar janji?"

Zack menganggukkan kepalanya, "Ya."

Aku menghapus air mataku, "aku akan menunggumu, dan aku akan menjaga anak ini sampai kau pulang nanti."

"Ini baru gadisku," kata Zack sambil mendongakkan wajahku, "nah, sekarang aku harus pergi."

"Pergi?"

"Iya, aku harus pergi sekarang, dan Aerith, satu pesanku, janganlah jadi wanita yang lemah, kau harus bisa selalu menjadi Aerith yang selalu tegar, dan tentunya yang sangat kucintai seumur hidupku."

Aku kembali meneteskan air mataku, "pasti, aku janji."

Zack kembali memamerkan senyumnya, senyum yang sudah lama tak kulihat dan kurindukan itu, oh Tuhan, meskipun aku sudah sering sekali bersamanya dan melihat wajahnya, tetapi senyum itu selalu terlihat sangat memesona bagiku. Tak lama kemudian, sebuah cahaya berwarna kuning emas yang berkilauan muncul di balik sosok Zack, cahaya apa itu, aku tidak tahu, yang pasti tubuh Zack terlihat seperti semakin memudar setelah cahaya itu muncul. Meski awalnya aku sempat bingung, tetapi akhirnya aku mengerti, kalau cahaya itu adalah tanda bahwa dia harus kembali, kembali lagi ke raganya yang entah saat ini ada dimana.

"Sampai nanti Aerith."

"Sampai nanti, Zack."

Zack berjalan ke arah cahaya itu, dan tiba-tiba saja cahaya itu seperti meledak ke segala arah, menghasilkan sebuah kilau yang tak bisa kutahan dengan kedua mataku yang telanjang. Aku menutup mataku, dan seketika, kesadaranku pun kembali lenyap.

...

... ith.

Samar-samar, kudengar ada suara yang memanggilku, sepertinya... kesadaranku mulai pulih.

... rith.

Suara itu terdengar semakin jelas, dan secara perlahan aku membuka kedua mataku, silau rasanya.

"A-Aerith!"

Kini aku bisa melihat dengan jelas sekarang, aku sudah sepenuhnya sadar dan sudah kembali berada di rumahku. Suara yang memanggilku dari tadi itu ternyata suara Tifa, wajahnya terlihat cemas sekali, dan matanya juga sedikit berair, sepertinya dia habis menangis.

"Tifa?" tanyaku sambil menolehkan wajahku padanya.

"Untunglah kau sadar Aerith, tadi kau pingsan, untung aku langsung menangkapmu sebelum kau jatuh ke lantai," jawab Tifa sambil menghapus air matanya, "maafkan aku Aerith."

"Maaf kenapa?"

"Karena aku langsung menyampaikan berita tadi di depanmu, sambil kepanikan pula, harusnya... aku menceritakannya secara pelan-pelan."

Aku tersenyum, "tak apa-apa Tifa, lagipula-"

"Lagipula?"

"Aku yakin, Zack masih hidup dan akan pulang kepadaku."

"Hah?"

"Aku tahu dan yakin kalau dia selamat, dia hanya ... belum tahu kapan akan pulang."

"Kau benar-benar yakin?"

"Ya," kataku sambil berusaha bangun, uh susah sekali rasanya.

"Kenapa kau bisa begitu yakin, Aerith? Padahal kau kan tidak tahu dimana dia."

"Jawabannya mudah," jawabku, "karena dia adalah pahlawanku, yang akan selalu menepati janjinya kepadaku."

Tifa terdiam mendengar jawabanku, entah karena tak percaya atau tak menyangka, aku tidak tahu. Aku menatap foto Zack yang terletak di atas meja ruang tamu dan mengambilnya, sambil mengelus-elus gambar wajahnya, aku kembali menyunggingkan senyumku dan berkata, "Zack pasti akan pulang."

...

Tak terasa sudah tiga tahun berlalu sejak hari itu, dan kini, perang antara Midgar dengan Junon akhirnya berakhir dengan kemenangan yang berada di tangan Midgar. Awalnya tak banyak yang percaya dengan kemenangan ini, apalagi kota kami sempat tertekan dan terancam lebih dari sekali oleh kekuatan Junon dan Shinra. Tetapi syukurlah, karena perjuangan tentara kota kami yang pantang menyerah, daerah ini akhirnya bisa dipertahankan, dan kini semua masyarakat Midgar bisa hidup damai dan tenang, tanpa takut akan ada ancaman yang akan datang nanti.

Tifa senang sekali ketika melihat Cloud berhasil pulang dengan selamat, saat kulihat, mereka berdua langsung berciuman dengan mesranya layaknya di film-film drama. Aku tertawa kecil melihat itu, dan aku juga senang, karena akhirnya mereka berdua bisa bertemu lagi setelah sekian tahun berpisah, rasanya sudah tak terhitung deh berapa kali Tifa selalu bercerita padaku betapa kangennya dia dengan suaminya itu. Untungnya lagi, Cloud tidak mengalami luka yang serius di tubuhnya, paling parah hanya luka yang ada di tangan kanannya itu, meski sekarang sudah pulih.

Cloud juga menyempatkan diri untuk datang ke rumahku bersama Tifa, dan dengan sangat menyesal, dia berkata padaku bahwa dia benar-benar minta maaf karena tidak bisa melindungi Zack yang juga adalah teman baiknya itu. Bahkan, dia juga sempat bilang kalau dia akan bertanggung jawab dengan memberikan sejumlah uang setiap bulan untukku, yah... untuk uang kehidupan sehari-hari. Awalnya sih aku berkata tidak apa-apa dan tidak usah untuk tawarannya, tetapi Cloud terus memaksa (ditambah lagi dengan Tifa yang juga sangat persuasif), akhirnya aku terpaksa menerimanya. Mereka berdua memang bekerja dan termasuk berkecukupan, tetapi aku tetap merasa tidak enak, apalagi aku kan juga sudah punya anak laki-laki berusia 2 tahun.

Iya, anakku, yang kulahirkan tanggal 3 Januari 2 tahun lalu ini adalah anak yang sangat sehat. Dan mungkin karena dia laki-laki, maka dia sangat mengingatkanku pada Zack, apalagi wajahnya yang tampan, rambutnya yang juga berwarna hitam, hanya saja tidak jabrik seperti ayahnya itu. Aku sangat sayang padanya, dia memang aktif, tetapi dia sangat penurut dan tidak nakal, malah dia selalu menawarkan diri untuk membantuku jika aku sedang sibuk mengurus rumah. Dan untuk namanya, aku memberikannya nama Zaerith, yang juga adalah gabungan dari namaku dan nama Zack, tanda bahwa anak ini memang adalah tanda cinta antara aku dan Zack.

"_Kaa-san_."

"Hm?"

"Dimana _tou-san_? Kenapa aku tidak pernah melihatnya?"

"_Tou-san _sedang ada urusan, dan belum bisa pulang sekarang."

Zaerith mengembungkan pipinya, "jawabannya selalu begitu."

Aku tertawa melihat tingkah lucunya, dan setelah itu aku memeluk dan menggendongnya, "_kaa-san_ juga sebenarnya kangen sekali dengannya, hanya saja, _tou-san_ pernah berpesan kalau _kaa-san_ harus menunggunya sampai dia pulang."

Zaerith menatapku, mata birunya kelihatan sedih, "tapi dia lama sekali _kaa-san_."

Aku hanya bisa merespon perkataannya dengan senyum, dan memang yang dikatakannya itu benar, "_kaa-san_ mau cuci piring dulu, kau main saja ya di ruang tamu, tapi hati-hati."

Zaerith mengangguk, dan setelah itu aku menurunkannya ke lantai dan berjalan menuju dapur untuk mencuci piring, yang juga merupakan salah satu rutinitasku sebagai ibu rumah tangga, siap-siap sibuk lagi nih.

TING!

TONG!

"Permisi! Ada kiriman!"

Kakiku yang baru saja maju selangkah langsung kuhentikan, kiriman? Dari siapa ya?

"Tunggu sebentar!" teriakku sambil berlari ke arah pintu.

Tak sampai semenit hingga aku sampai ke pintu depan, dan ketika pintu dibuka, aku melihat seorang pria yang memakai seragam berwarna biru lengkap dengan topinya berdiri di hadapanku, dengan kedua tangan yang sedang memegang sebuah kardus berukuran sedang.

"Maaf nyonya, tapi ini ada kiriman untuk anda."

"Oh, terima kasih," kataku sambil menerima kardus itu.

"Dan kalau tidak salah, orang yang mengirimkan itu meminta agar kardus itu harus dibuka sekarang."

"Oh ya?"

"Iya nyonya, kalau tidak salah dia memang bilang begitu."

Aku heran, tetapi kuikuti saja instruksinya, dan lagi selotip yang menutupi kardus itu tidak kencang, jadinya aku bisa membukanya dengan cukup mudah. Ketika kardus itu sudah sukses kubuka, aku melihat sesuatu yang berwarna merah dan kelihatannya berbahan empuk, di pinggirannya terdapat hiasan yang berbentuk sayap mungil, entah apa itu, kutarik saja supaya tidak penasaran.

"Wow."

Saat kutarik, ternyata itu adalah bantal, bantal yang berbentuk hati, dengan tulisan 'I LOVE YOU' yang terpampang dengan sangat jelas di bagian tengahnya. Kini mataku malah jadi terfokus pada tulisan itu, apa maksudnya?

"Anu, siapakah pengirimnya?" tanyaku sambil terus melihat bantal itu.

Pengantar barang itu tidak menjawab.

"Maaf? Siapa yang mengirim ini?"

Pengantar barang itu masih tidak menjawab, aku pun jadi heran dengannya.

"Anu, siapa?"

Tatapanku terfokus ke pria yang ada di depanku ini, dan kedua tangannya bergerak ke arah kepalanya, melepaskan topi berwarna biru yang dari tadi dikenakannya sehingga wajahnya terlihat dengan jelas seka ... rang?

"Z—Z—Z—Z," kataku terbata-bata.

Ya Tuhan, apa ini serius? Rambut hitam jabrik, bola mata berwarna biru muda, bekas luka berbentuk X yang ada di pipinya, astaga, astaga.

"Kau sudah menunggu terlalu lama ya?"

Aku tidak menjawab, dan tanpa sadar, air mataku sepertinya sudah mau keluar.

"Aku menepati janjiku kan?" tanyanya sambil mendekat ke arahku.

"Kemana saja kau?" tanyaku sambil berusaha menahan tangis.

"Maafkan aku, cukup membutuhkan usaha untuk bisa kembali kesini."

Aku tidak menjawab, malah mungkin aku tidak bisa menjawabnya karena air mataku yang mulai keluar.

"Tapi aku tetap tidak menyerah, aku tetap berjuang sampai aku bisa pulang lagi ke Midgar dan bisa bertemu lagi denganmu, dan akhirnya aku bisa."

"Zack, aku ... aku rindu sekali denganmu."

"Sudah lama aku tidak melihatmu, kau tetap cantik ya?"

Saat aku ingin menjawab, tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara di belakangku, suara Zaerith.

"_Kaa-san_! Kenapa _kaa-san_ lama se—kali?"

Ucapan Zaerith terhenti ketika melihat sosok Zack, sama sepertiku, matanya langsung melotot ketika melihat pria yang juga adalah ayahnya ini.

"Ini?" kata Zack.

"Iya," aku berjalan menuju Zaerith dan menggendongnya, "ini anak kita."

"Anak kita?"

"Iya,dia sangat tampan kan? Sangat mirip denganmu."

"Astaga, dia sudah sebesar ini?"

"_Kaa-san_, paman ini siapa?" tanya Zaerith.

Aku tertawa mendengar pertanyaannya, "bukan paman, dia ini ayahmu, Zaerith."

Zaerith menatapku, "ayah? Maksudnya _tou-san_?"

"Betul, _tou-san_ yang selama ini selalu kamu tunggu dan kamu nanti-nanti, ini _tou-san-_mu."

"Sungguh?"

Mendengar sedikit keraguan dari nada bicara Zaerith, Zack berjalan mendekati kami, dan setelah itu tangannya mengelus-elus kepala Zaerith, "aku memang ayahmu em, siapa namanya?"

"Zaerith," jawabku.

"Aku memang ayahmu, Zaerith. _Tou-san_ sungguh ingin melihatmu dari dulu, bahkan semenjak kamu belum lahir."

"_Tou-san_ kemana saja?" tanya Zaerith, "aku kangen _tou-san._"

"Maaf Zaerith, ada sedikit urusan," jawab Zack, "tapi, sekarang sudah selesai kok."

"Berarti, aku bisa main dengan _tou-san_?"

"Sepuasnya!"

Tawa kami bertiga meledak setelah itu, dan tak lama kemudian aku mengajak Zack masuk ke dalam rumah, tetapi sebelum sempat masuk rumah, dia malah memintaku untuk menggendong Zaerith. Zack tampak bahagia sekali ketika ia menggendong Zaerith, berkali-kali ia memeluk dan menciumnya hingga kelihatannya dia tidak mendengar apa yang kuucapkan padanya, perhatiannya sudah sangat tefokus pada Zaerith.

"Kurasa kau pasti sangat kerepotan ya mengurus rumah ini sendirian?" tanya Zack.

"_Kaa-san_ sibuk setiap hari, _tou-san_," jawab Zaerith.

"Oh ya?" tanya Zack yang setelah itu mencium Zaerith, Zaerith terlihat senang sekali.

"Apa yang dia katakan memang benar kok," kataku.

Zack berjalan mendekatiku, "ternyata aku sudah membuatmu kerepotan selama tiga tahun ini, maafkan aku."

Aku tersenyum, "untuk apa minta maaf? Sudah tugasku."

"Bukan begitu."

"Lalu apa?"

Zack menurunkan Zaerith dan membisikkan sesuatu padanya, entah apa itu, yang pasti Zaerith langsung berlari ke lantai atas. Wow, padahal belum sampai lima belas menit mereka bertemu tapi kontak batin mereka bisa jelas terlihat.

"Aku sudah membuatmu khawatir," kata Zack, "membiarkanmu sendirian, baik saat makan, saat tidur, maupun saat mengurus anak. Aku ... aku jadi merasa sangat bersalah padamu."

"Itu semua bukan salahmu," jawabku, "lagipula, aku percaya kalau kau pasti akan pulang."

Zack menatapku sesaat, dan kemudian dia melingkarkan kedua tangannya ke pinggangku, "aku memang tak salah memilih istri. Penyabar, penyayang, dan penuh cinta, aku sungguh bersyukur bisa memilikimu."

"Begitu juga denganku," kataku sambil melingkarkan kedua tanganku ke lehernya, "suamiku adalah pahlawan yang hebat dan selalu menepati janjinya."

Kami berdua tertawa, dan setelah itu Zack menempelkan bibirnya ke bibirku. Oh Tuhan, setelah tiga tahun lamanya akhirnya aku bisa kembali merasakan bibirnya serta ciumannya. Aku sungguh bahagia, sungguh dan sungguh bahagia, penantianku selama 3 tahun ini benar-benar berbuah manis, sosok yang kucintai telah kembali lagi di dalam hidupku, dan akhirnya Zack telah menepati janjinya, bahwa ia memang telah pulang.

Akhirnya selesai juga! Apakah bagus? Mohon read n reviewnya ya.


End file.
